Aisha & Shinigami
by Shinigami-Shadow
Summary: The G-boys take some down time but through a twisted chance of fate brings them into a world they don't fully understand...and it isn't only just Colony L4 that's in on it!


~Ashia & Shinigami~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AC 198  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Duo that was the worst horror movie I've ever had the misfortune of seeing!" Complained Quatre as they walked out of the movie. Duo just bounded ahead of everyone else ignoring Quatre completely. Everyone sighed. They to agreed with Quatre about Duo's movie choice; but as usual the laughing boy didn't seem the least bit phased by the blonde one's remark.  
  
"That's because you guys can't appreciate the beauty of the horror genre!" Duo shouted over his shoulder. This remark just made the group sigh again. Duo stopped and waited for the rest of them to catch up and started walking by Heero.  
  
"Did you like the movie Heero?" Duo asked.  
  
"Hn." Said Heero, glaring at him.  
  
"I'll take that as a 'no'." Said Duo smiling. Then Duo scanned the group for a new victim. His eyes stopped on Wufei and a huge grin appeared on his face. "Hey Wu-man!!" Duo shouted as he scampered over to Wufei.  
  
Wufei yelled, "Maxwell! How many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me that!!" Duo just smiled in response and asked, "How did ya like the movie?" Wufei just stared at him for a while and responded, "That was the worst movie I EVER had to see, Maxwell. As far as I'm concerned I'm never going to a movie that YOU picked ever again!" Wufei then started to glare daggers at Duo. Duo just smiled wider and said, "That was the point Wu-man!!" Wufei was about to say something to Duo when Trowa interrupted them with an "Ahem." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Trowa. It was a rare thing when Trowa talked, so naturally they all wanted to know what he was going to say. Trowa just pointed over towards the playground they were passing and said, "Did anyone hear that?" Everyone stopped at the entrance to the playground and listened closely for the sound that Trowa heard.  
  
A groan was heard faintly and a very airy voice said, "Hey can you guys can you call the ambulance?" Heavy coughing is heard. "Where are you?" Asked Quatre as he scanned the playground looking for the owner of the voice. "Right here behind the rocking horse." Was the raspy reply. Quatre started to walk over towards the horse when Trowa placed a hand on his shoulder and shook head his negatively. Heero's voice is heard saying, "Come out where we can see you."  
  
More coughing is heard, "I would really like too but... I don't think it would be a good idea to move with these wounds here." Said the voice with a hint of humor in it. Duo made a decision and said, "Wufei call an ambulance while the rest of us see who it is." Wufei just stood there staring at Duo and looked over at Heero. Heero nodded his head and Wufei went to go find a pay phone. Duo, Heero, Quatre, and Trowa walked over towards the horse; weapons drawn.  
  
When they found the owner of the voice Quatre gasped while the others just stood there; weapons in hand. The person (they couldn't tell if it was male of female due to the blood and poor lighting.) was covered head to toe in blood. They where clutching their side while taking short, shallow breaths. The person looked up at them, saw their weapons, and smirked. "I really don't think you fellas will be needing those..." moving their head slightly to indicate the weapons, "I'm pretty harmless now." They continued to look the person over. Checking to see if they were telling the truth. Duo was the first one to speak. "What happened to you, buddy?" He asked. The victim just smiled and said, "You could say that I put my nose were it didn't belong." Coughs racked their body and blood trickled down their lip. Quatre was the next to speak, "Where are you injured?" More coughs, "I think it would take up less time if I said were I WASN'T injured but..." More coughs, "Two gun shot wounds in my left side, three broken ribs, slashed right arm, twisted right ankle, two bruised shins, and a bump on the head." The victim finished as another set of coughs started. Then Heero asked, "Which ribs?" The victim said, "Two lower left and one lower right." "Hn" was all he said in response to that. Suddenly the victim coughed and blood came out of their mouth. They muttered, "Well THAT'S not good..." They sighed and said, "Is an ambulance coming or what?"  
  
Duo said, "Wufei is calling one as we speak."  
  
"Good." More coughs. "Just in case I don't get a chance to tell ya later...thanks for the help."  
  
Duo looks them strait in the eye and said, "Well I'm saying goodbye yet, Buddy."  
  
Another smile appears on their face, "Goodbye? Who ever said I was saying goodbye?" They wink.  
  
Duo laughs at this and says, "Well as long as that's clear..."  
  
Trowa looks up and says, "I hear the ambulance coming."  
  
"Really?" Asks the victim. "That's great! Whoa!!" Head starts to spin, "I don't think the world spins around this fast." Holds on to head, trying to steady it.  
  
Wufei appears as the ambulance pulls up. "What did I miss?" He asks.  
  
"Just me." The victim replies as the paramedics arrive on the scene. The paramedics pause as they see the victim sitting there in a huge pool of blood. "Hey guys what took ya so long?" said the victim knocking them out of their stupor. They started to lift the victim upwards as a deep intake of breath is heard. "I don't think that was a good idea..." Holds the left side harder, "get the stretcher huh?" As two of them leave the victim groans. "That was REALLY not a good idea." the left side starts to bleed even more. One of the paramedics looked at the boys and asked, "A friend of yours?" Duo looks up at him and says, "Well you could say that." He just humphed and asked, "Do you guys want to ride with them?" Indicating the victim and the swarm of 'helpful' paramedics. Quatre spoke up and said, "Yes, please." The others just stared at him like he was crazy or something. He just smiled and said, "I got this feeling..." Everyone sighed at that and agreed to go to the hospital with Quatre. One just doesn't argue with Quatre's 'feelings' and expect to win. It's always a loss cause. The paramedic motioned them towards the ambulances and said, "Two in that one..." pointing to the right, "..and three in that one." Pointing to the one on the left. Quatre and Duo took the one on the right while the others took the one on the left. As Quatre and Duo climbed up into the ambulance they saw two other paramedics washing the blood off the victim. Another was wrapping up the wounds on the left side. Duo nearly choked when he saw the victim in the light. After a couple of tries Duo finally said, "Umm..Q- man...you gotta see this!" Quatre climbed up and nearly choked as well. The victim had a long, dark, chocolate brown braid down their back, a heart- shaped face, and deep brown eyes. And on top of all of that...the victim was a GIRL! Duo was the first to recover and asked, "Why didn't you tell us you were a girl!" The girl chuckles lightly and said, "Because you never asked." Duo just plops down on the bench and sighs. Quatre chuckles and said, "Well she got you there Duo." Quatre turns then to smile at the girl. She smiles back. Suddenly she bites her lip and whispers, "Kuso..." She rapidly blinks her eyes trying to clear them of the million and one spots that decided to pop up at that moment. "Umm..guys I don't think I can stay wake much longer..." She is still blinking. "Huh? What do ya mean?" Asks Duo. "I mean..."Coughs, "...that I'm losing conscious."  
  
"No way man...you're staying with us." Said Duo. "Guys..."coughs again, "My blood-type is O ok? You got that? O negative." Quatre nods and said, "Yeah I got it." The girl reaches into her pocket and hands Quatre a bag. "Can you hold on to this for me 'till I wake back up?" She asks. Quatre just nods his head again getting a little teary-eyed. "Hey just for the record...I still was dangerous when you guys walked up." She smiles as she closes her eyes and passes out from the lost of blood. Duo just stares at her dumbfounded. He looks at her and sees that she's still breathing so he starts breathing again too. Quatre looks up at the paramedics and asks, "How much longer until we get to the hospital?" The paramedic next to him looks up and said, "Any minute now." Then they all look down at the now sleeping girl.  
  
"I wonder what her name is?" Murmured Duo.  
  
"We'll get to ask her when she wakes up so don't worry about it Duo." Said Quatre. He always seems to have an uncanny way of knowing what the other pilots are feeling. Duo looked up at Quatre and grinned. "Ya you're right..." Duo pauses for a moment and then asks. "Hey Q-man what's in the bag?" He winks at Quatre as he holds the bag in question tighter. "I don't know Duo. Why?" Duo gets on of his world-famous evil grin and stares at the bag. "Just wondering. That's all." Quatre stares at his friend and said, "Uh huh. Sure Duo." he holds the bag tighter as Duo looks up at him and winks. Quatre shakes his head violently and said, "No way Duo we're NOT opening this bag. That's an invasion of privacy!" Duo sits and pouts. "But Q-MAN!!..." Wines Duo. "No buts Duo! That's final!" Quatre stomps his foot for emphasis. Duo just pouts some more and gives Quatre 'the look'. "Please!" He asks. Quatre mumbles something about how 'the look' should be outlawed and sighs. "Maybe later." Duo just smiles wider and said, "Thanks Q-man you're the best!!" It seems to Duo that 'maybe later' means 'yes'. Finally the ambulance stops and the paramedic next to Duo said, "We're here so you guys need to get out and go in the ER waiting room." With that said he opens the door and pushes the two boys out as he and his co-workers grab on to 'the stretcher' and haul the girl inside. Wufei, Heero, and Trowa were waiting outside for their comrades when they rolled the girl by them. Wufei looks suddenly paler as Heero and Trowa just raise an eyebrow at the sight. Duo and Quatre join them by the ER waiting room door. Duo looks at the three of them and said, "Ya imagine how I felt when I saw her!" He smiles at them all and walks threw the door. Trowa looks over towards Quatre and notices the bag. He arches an eyebrow. Quatre looks at him and said, "the girl gave this to me to hold on to until she wakes up." Then he turns around and follows Duo through the door. Trowa just gives a slight shrug of his shoulders and follows Quatre in. Heero and Wufei are still standing outside staring at the spot where they saw the girl. Wufei spoke up then and said, "Is it just me or did that girl bear an uncanny resemblance to Maxwell?" Heero just nodded his head slightly and motioned toward the door. Wufei nodded as well and they both walked through together. They were met with the sight of a waiting room full of worried faces. They spotted the others on the far right side of the room and slowly walked over towards them. Duo was biting on the tip of his braid, deep in thought. While Quatre was clutching a strange looking bag and Trowa was just sitting there silent as ever. Wufei sighed and sat down away from the others and started to mediate. Heero sat down next to Duo and crossed his arms, waiting for the doctor to come in with news on the girl. Duo suddenly snapped out of quiet self and asked Quatre, "Is it later now?!" Quatre just stared at his braided friend. Trowa looked from the one boy to the next and asked, "Later?" Quatre sighed and explained the conversation that he and Duo had in the ambulance earlier. "Oh." said Trowa eyeing the bag curiously. Heero just stared at it and even Wufei came out of his meditation to stare at the bag. Quatre just sighed and gave in to the four boys and slowly started to open the bag. He fumbled with the knot for a moment and then unwrapped the string around it. The dirty light blue material fell away and revealed six beautiful, oval-looking gemstones and a pendant necklace. "Huh that's strange? Six rocks and a necklace." Duo reached over, took the purple stone, and studied it for a moment. "Hey what is this thing here?" Duo said pointing out a little bump on the otherwise smooth stone. He pressed it and a blade emerged. "Whoa!" Said Duo. "That's what it was for!" He looked sheepishly at the other four who all sighed at the antics of the braided boy. "No wonder she wanted you to hold on to this for her Q-man! The Doc and Co. would of taken it away from her." Duo examined 'the stone' some more and let out a low whistle. "These are some very nice throwing knives." Trowa looked up at that comment and took the knife from Duo and gave it a once over as well. Finally he spoke up and said, "they're made of gundamium metal." The others just sat there wide eyed. All except Heero whose eyebrow was somewhere on top of his forehead. "Gundamium?" He asked. Trowa's nod was all he got in reply.  
  
"Well now isn't that strange? We find a girl injured in a playground who just happens to have six gundamium throwing knives in her pocket...Something's up." Said Duo. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well," Said Quatre, "We'll ask her some questions when the doctors are done with her." Everyone nodded in agreement again. Now with nothing to occupy their time they drifted to sleep. A while later a doctor came through the swinging door and said something out loud. The boys suddenly were wide awake as the doctor came walking towards them all. The doctor looked the boys over quickly and asked, "Are you here for the girl from the playground?" They all nodded. "Well." He said, "She's in critical condition and still needs a blood transfusion." They all look up at him waiting for him to continue. "The hospital is all out of type O negative blood and can't seem to get anymore until later in the morning..." He trailed off then and looked up from his clip board. Quatre asked, "Will she last that long?" The doctor shook his head no. "She's lost too much blood for her to wait that long." He finally replied. Finally Duo spoke up, "I'll donate my blood." Everyone just stared at the braided boy. "You have type O negative?" The doctor asked. Duo nodded yes. "Well then there's not a moment to lose!" The doctor dragged Duo away while the others just stood there in mild shock. After a while of just standing there and getting weird looks they all sat down in unison and continued their naps.  
  
Meanwhile Duo was getting an IV stuck in one of his veins as the other was placed into the girl's arm. The doctor said, "This won't hurt but you might feel a little drained afterwards." Duo just nodded his head as he watched the red fluid run from his arm into the girl's. He took his eyes off the tube and looked at the girl. 'She's a wreck.' Thought Duo. Her skin was pasty and white with scratches and bruises all over. There was a huge white bandage around her slender waist. The left side was stained red with her blood. The ribs seemed to be taken care of as well. They were also wrapped up in the same white bandage. Her right arm was also rapped in one from shoulder to elbow. He scanned downwards and saw her bruised shins with white patches all over her thighs and calves. His eyes finally came down towards her right ankle and that was...you guess it...wrapped up. His eyes returned to her face again. It seemed it was the only place unharmed from whatever she had gotten herself into. 'All and all she looks like a semi- wrapped mummy.' thought Duo. He smirked, 'But at least she looks peaceful in her sleep.' He smiled at that. It seemed that no matter what you felt when you're awake you still manage to look peaceful when you sleep. Duo started to feel a little light-headed just then and the doctor took notice of this and asked, "Are you all right sonny?" Duo just grinned and replied, "Ya I'm fine. But how much longer do I have to stay like this?" he asked. The doctor just smiled and said, "Until I say it's done." Duo just groaned at that last remark, grabbed his braid, and started to chew on it thoughtfully. 'Sometimes I REALLY don't like doctors...' He fumed. 'I wonder what the others are doing?' He thought. 'Most likely taking a nap. Kuso! I wish I could take and nap...' His mind started to wander then to this and that while waiting for that annoying doctor to finally say that he was finished and he could sleep. After what seemed like eternity the doctor said, "Finish. You can leave now." Duo just pulled out the IV and took the band-aid the doctor offered and started to leave. The Doctor stopped him in mid-step and said, "She's going to be on Floor 4 room 435." Duo just nodded his head and walked out the door into the waiting room. 'Just as I thought! Sleeping!' Duo looked the others over and got and wicked idea into his twisted little head. 'Hehe...I'm just gonna have to wake them up!' He grinned as he walked over towards his victims... 'Ahem'...friends and glomped onto the closest one. Which just so happened to be Heero. Heero's eyes fluttered open as Duo said, "Hee-chan time to WAKE UP!!" Heero glared daggers at his captor and said, "Omae-O-Korosu..." Duo just fluttered his eyelashes and smiled. "Aww...Hee-chan I didn't know you cared!" Trowa, who was right next to Heero, awoke and shook Quatre gently telling him that Duo came back. Quatre's eyes slowly opened and smiled at Trowa. "Thanks." he said to Trowa. Trowa just nodded in response. Wufei on the other hand wasn't so lucky because just before he woke up Duo glomped him as well and told him to wake up. Wufei stared at the laughing boy and muttered something about injustice as he fully awoke. Quatre was the first one to ask, "So how did it go Duo?" Duo just smiled and said, "Great! The Doc said that she was going to be fine and moved her to a new room." Heero just grunted and looked around for a clock. His found one and it read 3:30am. He grunted again and said, "It's 3:30 everyone. I think we should go home now." They all agreed. As they walked outside Quatre asked Duo another question. "Duo do you know where exactly she was moved too?" Duo looked over at Quatre and said, "Yeah 4th floor room number 435. Why?" "Because we all going to visit her later on today." Everyone looked at Quatre and he said, "I have to return her things to her." And that settled it as far as he was concerned. So they all went home to one of Quatre's many houses and found their beds. But as they drifted off to sleep questions still plagued them all. Questions like who was she, how did she get hurt, and most of all; how did she get hold of six gundamium throwing knives?  
  
AN: [1]- 'I'm going to kill you' is what Heero is saying to Duo...hate to be in his shoes...^-^; 


End file.
